


校鸡 6-7

by oneoffpretender



Category: all煊
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoffpretender/pseuds/oneoffpretender
Summary: 本章蓝火。轻微谷弛。翰煊。





	校鸡 6-7

6.  
门外传来了一声撞击的巨响，胡文煊本能的感觉到危险，他飞快的用毛巾擦了自己的身体，提上裤子，连上衣扣子都没扣齐就冲了出去。

谷蓝帝一只手揪着李汶翰的领子，另一只手一拳打在他的脸上，看样子李汶翰已经挨了不少拳，他的脸和手臂上都有划伤和淤青。谷蓝帝却没有停下拳头的意思，胡文煊有点害怕，他没有见过这样的谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝永远都那么温柔，说话很轻，连脚步声都是又缓又慢的。李汶翰完全陷入了劣势，本来死死抓着谷蓝帝领口的手也逐渐失去力气，胡文煊半个人缩在门内，颤抖地手指捏着门框，轻轻地喊了一声，“谷蓝帝。”

谷蓝帝从杂乱的刘海缝里看他，那是一种说不出的眼神，不知道是愤怒还是悲伤，或者是其他。

“煊...” 

“大哥？！” 远处飞奔过来一个人影。把书包往地上一扔，挡在谷蓝帝和李汶翰中间用力把他俩分开。他扶住李汶翰的肩膀侧身挡在他身前，但除那之外也并不敢对谷蓝帝做什么。

李汶翰得到了喘息的机会，但却再也没有力气，被胡春杨扶着坐在地上。胡春杨戴着圆框眼镜，手上拿着几本书，看起来是刚从晚自习室出来，他护住李汶翰，警觉而愤怒的看着谷蓝帝。

谷蓝帝被他推得摔倒在地上，什么也没说，却好似不解气一般又捏紧了拳头站起来，胡文煊连忙跑了过去，从后面抱着谷蓝帝。

“别打了。别打了好不好。” 胡文煊很害怕，但还是尽全力拉开了暴怒中的谷蓝帝。

谷蓝帝的拳头这才松开。

胡春杨表情严肃的看着眼前的两人，胡文煊刚急着从浴室出来，身体还没有擦干，再加上扣子也扣歪了，一副衣衫不整的模样，脖子和胸口上还都是大大小小的吻痕。胡文煊对上胡春杨的眼神，心里很不是滋味，他悄悄捏紧了自己衬衫的领子，低下了头。

“李汶翰，你以后靠近他一次，我打你一次。”

谷蓝帝大步离开了。胡文煊扯着自己的衣领快步跟在他后面。

坐在地上的李汶翰嗤笑了一声。

谷蓝帝走的很快，胡文煊却几步一回头，他隐约听见胡春杨问了一句，“大哥，这是怎么回事？”

7.  
走出校门好远谷蓝帝才低头看了看自己有些红肿的右手，和上面被石子划伤的淤血，他试着动了动手指，疼的“嘶”了一声。胡文煊快步跟了上来，抓起他的手。

“很疼吧？” 胡文煊没见识过这种情况。只知道下意识的拿起他的手放在嘴边吹了几口。

“我没事的。”

“怎么能说没事呢。都出血了！”

谷蓝帝有些无奈的看着不知所措胡文煊。

“脸也划破了...” 胡文煊这才借着路灯看了看他的伤势。“跟我回家我帮你上药吧？好不好？”

谷蓝帝没出声，任由他又吹了几下。胡文煊吹出的热气喷在他手上，还有他刚刚洗完澡温热的体温也近在咫尺。

“我知道你是为了我...” 胡文煊用微弱的像蚊子叫一样的声音补充了一句。

“嗯。”谷蓝帝当然没有否认。

谷蓝帝在胡文煊邀请他回家的那一刻就知道会发生什么，胡文煊太不会掩饰自己的情感，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，狐狸的报恩也非常简单。胡文煊拉着他的手的时候，脸上的绯红从脸颊蔓延到耳根子。那时候他的脸就像现在胡文煊凑在他耳边一边呻吟一边说着想要的时候一样红。

胡文煊每一次在学校和别人做的时候他都在附近等他，他知道胡文煊从来不像现在这样主动。

胡文煊紧紧的搂着他的脖子，谷蓝帝捧着胡文煊的脸叫他看着自己，胡文煊那漂亮的小脸蛋已经红的快要滴血了，眼睛眯了起来，嘴角上扬看起来略微有些开心。他放肆的看着对方，还撅着嘴撒娇索吻。

谷蓝帝从来没有看过这样的胡文煊，他眯起眼观察，看他精致的锁骨和起伏的胸膛，解开他本来就没怎么扣好的扣子，再舔掉他胸口的汗水，换来的是小狐狸不经意的颤抖。

胡文煊感觉到他在自己腰间收紧的双手，坏心的去舔谷蓝帝的鼻头。

"谷蓝帝，好想要。" 

胡文煊软软的带着鼻音的声音响了起来，这已经是只修炼得道会勾人的小狐狸了。

“艹。” 谷蓝帝忍不住从牙缝里泄出了一句脏话，把他翻过来压倒在沙发上。

谷蓝帝分开他的大腿，太瘦了，连大腿根上都没有多少肉。身后的小穴因为过度使用已经有些红肿，又因为食髓知味只是通过前戏就分泌了润滑的肠液，谷蓝帝盯着那里，想着他在门口听见的那些淫糜的声音，还有李汶翰的话，他就这么愣了一会儿。胡文煊感觉到背后的空虚和冰凉，回头从肩膀上回望他。

“很干净的。” 胡文煊犹豫着小声说出来。穴口因为紧张有一点收紧了。

“当然。煊煊最干净了。" 

他俩都心知肚明现在胡文煊的体质根本不用扩张。谷蓝帝就直接进入了他的体内。谷蓝帝的性器称不上巨大，但也可观，长度也足够。他掐着胡文煊的腰，一下一下的冲撞着，听身下的人的撒娇变成一声一声破碎的呻吟。

胡文煊还在时不时回望着他，眼角都变成了粉红色。

“嗯...谷，谷蓝帝。” 

“嗯？舒服吗？”

“不..不是。” 胡文煊突然摁住扶在腰间的手。“可不可以让我看着你？”

原来是因为这样才一直回头的吗。

这种谷蓝帝怎么会拒绝。

他退了出来，胡文煊自己翻了个面，还分开了双腿，缠着他的腰，发出了邀请。

他才发现，胡文煊的性器也已经勃起了。谷蓝帝一边急吼吼的又将自己的分身放入了胡文煊体内，一边也好心的用一只手帮胡文煊撸动他的分身。

“嗯，不要。” 胡文煊拿开他放在自己分身上的手。“这样...就可以了...啊”

谷蓝帝不知道这狐狸动的是什么心思，但他也不在乎。胡文煊这一下夹得他几乎都快缴械了。

谷蓝帝拨开胡文煊前额有点沾上汗水的刘海，更清楚看到了他意乱情迷的脸。

“谷蓝帝...” 他的喉结一上一下的动着。”嗯，好喜欢...啊！”胡文煊紧紧闭了一下眼睛又突然睁开，“快点..嗯啊。”

继续抽插了没几下，胡文煊的分身就喷出一股灼液在他的小腹上。同时后穴剧烈的收紧，谷蓝帝本来就快坚持不住，一股剧烈的快感突然从脊椎直冲脑门，也就射了出来。

谷蓝帝把头放在胡文煊肩膀，过了好一会儿才两个人平稳了呼吸。

“谷蓝帝。” 事后小狐狸瘫软着身体一个劲的往他怀里钻。两只手也不老实的摸他的腰。“我想告诉你一个秘密。”

谷蓝帝圈紧了怀里的小狐狸，一只手去揉他头顶的软发。

“还有我不知道的吗？”

“当然啦。” 胡文煊亲亲他脸上的伤口。“都说了是秘密。”

“是什么？”

“那是我第一次和人做的时候射出来...”胡文煊小心翼翼的开口。

谷蓝帝心想，这应该是夸奖。他们技术都那么差的吗。

“你这样抱着我。我好开心”

“刚才和你做，也好开心。”

胡文煊的声音一句比一句小。

“我以后只想和喜欢的人做。”

胡文煊的声音逐渐微弱变成了缓缓的鼻息。

谷蓝帝看着在自己怀里安心睡着的胡文煊。

喜欢的人？

谷蓝帝有点慌张了。

他把胡文煊抱到他的床上盖好了被子。

自己窝在沙发上，点亮了手机屏幕，已经半夜了。

你有一条未读信息。

“谷蓝帝，这个展我们一起去看吧？*链接*”

谷蓝帝摁灭了手机，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
